


Schoolgirl Crush

by Jeb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Will edit tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your smile was so carefree as you leaned back, your eyes lit with no small amount of happiness as you spoke up, "Do you know what was really cute in class today?" </p>
<p>"*You?" Sans wanted to say, but stopped himself just as the first sound began to move passed his teeth. Instead, he opted for a firm, yet slightly awkward, "*Y-What?" You leaned back, the heels of your palms digging into the hard concrete to support yourself. You turned your head towards him, that same beautiful smile still caressing the lips his teeth should have been pressed against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolgirl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing  
> Why am I doing it

Your hands rose above your head as you stretched, back arching into the hard plastic of the chair behind you. You let out a stifled wheeze as your back began to crack, a pleasant sensation crackling throughout your body and easing the tension that had built up around the center of your back. Your back hurt a little bit more than you cared to admit, but masseuses were expensive and a good stretch did just as well anyway. 

You opened your eyes and laid a lazy stare on the classroom in front of you. It was completely empty, save for you, but it was by no means quiet. From where you sat at the farthest corner of the lecture hall, you could still hear the familiar hum of soft music. Its quiet hush was still loud enough that it could be heard even from where you were sitting, ensuring that none of your students could protest bad grades by implying that they could not hear you. The music was put to one of the lowest settings and could still be heard, and your voice was much, much louder. 

Shuffling feat began to sound from the hallways outside of the door closest to you, and you smiled happily. The first day of a new semester was always hard for students, and if it wasn't than they simply hadn't selected appropriate courses to make their college experience a challenging one. 

You leaned back into the seat and began to wonder how many students would be lost trying to find their way to your class. The school you taught at had a flawed numbering system, as your room number was one-hundred-and-six-A, so of course you sat in between three-hundred-and-four-B and three-hundred-and-five-A. It only made sense. Though, you supposed you really couldn't complain all too much; the professors who taught classes adjacent to your room were nice and provided stimulating conversations on the off chance that your classes ended at the same time. The man who taught across from you was nice, too, but he was far too reserved to be a very good conversation partner. 

A knock sounded at the door closest to you, and with little hesitation you called out, "Come in!" You waited for the influx of confused students, all of whom would ask if this was the right room to the wrong class and you would have to send them on their way. You never offered a map or any guidance, they had orientations for a reason and, if you were blatantly honest, you were much too lazy to bother with any of that. You didn't teach a Freshman course, the students should know the campus anyway, and if they didn't then they should be prepared to study a little bit more than course syllabuses tonight. 

As you expected, perplexed students began to wander into your room with little ease, their shuffling feet and down turned eyes giving you enough information to know that these were Freshman. They were quite obviously lost, and had most likely been searching for their classes for quite some time if their defeated gazes were anything to go by. You propped your slipper-clothed feet up onto the chair in front of you and crossed your arms behind your head. Your smile dived down into something more akin to a smirk than any genuine smile, but it was no less full of the friendly aura you tried to present to any and all students. 

One of the kids, obviously one who wanted to appear as the leader of the group, stepped forward. They eyed you with mixed emotions for a moment before settling on muted frustration, their voice oozing with their anger as they gestured around the room, "Where's the professor?" You closed your eyes and pretended to fall asleep for a moment before shrugging. That only seemed to goad their turbulent emotions further, though, and they gasped with no small amount of indignation, "What class is this?" Again, you shrugged. "Okay," You didn't need to open your eyes to know that they were rolling theirs, nor did you need to open them to see that this student was stepping closer to you. "What do you know?" 

You wondered if you should inform them of the room number that sat on the slate placed directly on every door that connected to your classroom. You wondered if you should inform them that there is currently music playing, and should they stop to listen to it, they might find it a bit soothing. You wondered if you should inform them that they were a Freshman. Instead, you shrugged again, languidly opening an eye to peer up at the student who now towered over you. Your grin widened as you spoke up, "You're angry." 

The authoritative tone of your voice seemed to catch them off guard, and the student-A young girl, you noted, of whom had developed a rather deep voice. They would be good as an alto in any choir, you decided-backed away from you apprehensively. She dug into one of the various pockets in her jeans and pulled out a folded piece of paper, and, when she worked through the folds and creases, revealed to you that it was a map. They stared hard at that messy scrap of paper for a full minute, and you glanced down at your watch while just as they turned their gaze back on your relaxed figure. Your new students were going to be late if they didn't arrive within the next half hour. "Do you know where Mr. Snowdin is?" 

One of the students behind her shuffled their feet awkwardly, obviously impatient. You didn't know when Sans would begin his first class, but gauging on how most of the crowd behind this young and irritated student, class would be beginning soon. Still, you feigned ignorance, "Human Physiology?" The girl shook her head. "Philosophy?" Again, another shake. "Monster Physiology and Biology?" She looked a little bit more flustered with you as your tone dived into one of childish ignorance. You were playfully mocking her and she knew it. 

"No," Her own tone pressed into one that belonged to an annoyed mother scolding a disobedient child. "Chemistry." Sans must have been teaching a new class this year then, he hadn't been teaching chemistry last semester. 

The music played on, soft and gentle as it worked over the group of students in rolling waves. The music was meant to be calming, but their fidgeting and anxious glances at the door proved that it was anything but. Perhaps you should change it before your students arrived, but you wouldn't want to be recognized as the professor, not yet. The chance of one of them walking in early, as expected, was far too great and so you decided not to chance it. "Huh. Nope, can't say I know where he is. I know what classroom he's teaching in, though,"

If looks could kill, this girl would be charged with murder. "Okay, where?" Her voice was dripping with enough venom to poison even the most spirited of folks, but it was too bad that you weren't most. A gentle smile passed over your lips and replaced the smirk that had been there heartbeats previous. 

"What's it say on your class schedule?" She looked so annoyed, you almost felt bad for reveling in her anguish. You knew that she wouldn't be late, Sans probably wouldn't be in to teach until halfway through the class period if you knew him well enough and you'd like to think that you did, and that it was likely her first-day jitters and want to stand out from the crowd guiding her emotions. Finally, more to help out the group of students behind her than to actually quell any negative feelings she might be beginning to harbor for you, you said, "Three-hundred-and-five-A. Right next door." 

The girl looked surprised at finding out that the answer was so impossibly simple, that had she just searched a moment longer she might have found it on her own. Without her guidance, the other students began to shuffle out of the room through the door that they had come in through, and you searched imploringly into those dark green eyes. 

Your own eyes crinkled in amusement as she gawked at you, no doubt taking in the ugly sweater vest and ankle-high leggings that lead to stupidly green slippers for the first time. You looked stupid, you didn't care. The pink and blue gingham pattern within the triangles of your sweater vest were charming and your leggings were comfortable. Never mind the slippers, they were an added bonus to being a professor who could decide what they wore and when. You knew you didn't pass off as a normal student, as you typically tried to do on the first day to confuse your students. "Hey," You grunted, a bit louder now now that another student wandered into your classroom. This one looked very sure of herself, and you had little doubt that this was a student of yours. "Do you plan on taking any Psychology courses?" 

The irritable girl nodded, her short dark blonde locks bouncing as she glared at you. "Yeah. I want to minor in it." You began to rise, taking careful steps towards the girl so as not to spook her. When you were close enough, you jutted out your hand, feigning awkwardness when stretching your hand out and then putting your full confidence into the handshake that followed. 

"Well then, Miss.." You trailed off, giving her enough time to speak her name. When she did, you offered a friendly smile and added, "I hope you continue to have that goal long enough for me to have you as a student." 

Realization did not pass over her face until you were ushering her out of the door, insisting that she get to class. Honestly, she had only processed your words fully maybe half a minute after they had passed your lips, but it was still long enough for a few more students to filter through your doors and you were eager to go back to acting like a dumbly dressed adolescent. She shot you a confused look just as you shut the door on her, her eyes full of wonder, confusion, and regret. 

She would remember you for quite some time. You hoped that, should she continue to pursue Psychology, she was one of the last students to filter through your doors when she had your class. No need to have a student ruin the surprise you always tried to have for your students on the first day. 

When the door had clicked shut, you made quick work of wandering back to your earlier seat, only to find it already taken. The boy sitting in your seat currently was an aggressive looking male who looked as though he had never faced opposition in his life. When you came into view, he eyed you with no small amount of cockiness, letting it be known to you that he knew that you were sitting there and had taken up residence in that seat simply because you had vacated it. 

You smiled and offered a handshake to the boy, something you usually saved for the second day of school. The action served to show you what type of person each student was, handshakes were usually a good indication of that, but you had been denied the chance with him. He stared at your extended arm with open disgust, and you shrugged it off, letting out a sharp bark of laughter before shuffling in another direction. 

Thinking back to the small group of students who had filled your room a few minutes prior, you thought about how Sans was going about introducing himself to his students. It was still early in the morning, he had no doubt been forced to book an earlier class and was probably tired, so you didn't expect him to report much to you. The two of you usually met up after the third lecture or so, whenever your schedules would align and the two of you could meet up. He was one of your neighbors in the school who had proven time and time again to be a witty and engaging conversationalist, and you often looked forward to your meetups. You hoped that the two of you could still do that, but if not, you could simply find another partner to strike up conversation with. 

You plopped yourself down in a seat beside the door farthest from where you had previously been sitting. The music playing a little ways below your seat grew in volume as the song currently playing hit a crescendo, but you could hardly hear it. Checking your watch, you noted that you were three minutes late and class should have started by now. Your students, the ones who had managed to find your classroom on time, were beginning to grow rowdy and anxious without your presence, but still you did not make a move to get up from the seat you were resting in. Instead, you leaned back in the hard plastic once more, stretching until your back strained again. 

A few more students drifted into the classroom, and by the time you opened your eyes again, you were almost fifteen minutes late. The students were shuffling about, clearly confused and some even debating on whether or not they should just leave. When the first student began to wander over to the door, you sprang from your seat with ease and began to make your way down the steps towards your desk in the center of the lecture hall. 

A few people watched you but none moved to speak to you, after all, who would dare talk to the girl wearing an ugly sweater vest and crazy green slippers? No one, that's who. 

You stopped just before your computer and dropped into your seat, relishing in how it rolled for a moment before you grabbed at the desk in front of you and used it to pull you closer to the laptop. With an easygoing smile, you began to type onto the computer, loading up the syllabus power point before making a grab for the remote that rested by your laptop. You halted the music and grinned up at your students, all of whom were now staring at you with open curiosity. 

The boy from earlier, the one who stole your seat simply because he could, spoke up first, "Hey, nerd!" This gained a few chuckles from some of the other boys, though most rolled their eyes. "What are you doing down there? Wait for the professor, you moron!" He elbowed a girl who sat next to him, though he had to lean over because she didn't actually sit next to him. She sat close enough that he could reach with little effort, but she had still tried to put space in between them, as made evident by the seat in between them and her flinch when his skin contacted hers. 

You picked up the remote and aimed it up at the projector, clicking it on. You smiled at the slides that now rested on the board to your left before addressing your students, "Good morning, class." Your voice was full of authority and dominance, not a tone you liked to possess regularly but some first-day things were mandatory. "I am Ms. *****, and for this semester, I will be your professor. I hope that you have all come prepared and studied the materials discussed in the packets you picked up over the short break between this semester and the last," Your eyes roved over the various students who sat in your lecture hall, your gaze stopping on the rude boy from earlier for a moment before moving on. His face had taken on an ashy color and his mouth hung open and even from where you stood you could hear stuttered apologies and responses. "There will be a test on the material tomorrow." 

You clicked away from the title slide and began to run through the typical first-day announcements. You went over expectations, you went over major dates and assignments that would be given out through the semester, and you passed back a few handouts. By the end of your first class, which had run a little bit overtime because of your decision to start class a little late, most of your students looked puzzled but quite a few looked determined. Your first class of the week had almost two hundred students listed on the roster, a good half of them present for the first half of class and the rest filtering in as they found your room. 

One more class later, and you were free for the day. Your Monday classes were, thankfully, limited to only two classes, and both were in the morning which gave you plenty of free time to wander about the campus or to head out. You, of course, chose the latter option. After stopping by several other professors, you were ready to head home. The day had not been stressful in the least, nor had it been very long. Most of your students seemed to be nice, or at the very least genuinely interested in the subject that you would be teaching them, and that was a relief. You still had four more days to go before you could make any solid guesses on how your classes would go, though they would vary from their first impressions greatly, as you had learned in the past. 

Just before heading out, you peeped into the classroom beside yours that you hadn't gotten a chance to go into today. You noticed that the lecture hall was full of eager students, and you saw that Sans was actually very animated in the center, a first that you had seen considering that the skeleton was even lazier than you. 

Knowing that he was busy and you would not get to speak with your friend today, you settled on deciding that you two could talk later and began to shuffle out of the hall. You rolled your eyes when you again saw the flawed numbering system before wondering if you should stay after a bit more today. It was only the first day and no students should have any questions, but there was always the chance. 

You glared into your room in deep thought for a moment before continuing your slow but purposeful plight down the hall, your home becoming your set destination.


End file.
